


Disastrous Dinner

by mintchocthusiast (hwanghyunjin03)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, M/M, crybaby hyunjin, cute adorable seungjin, soft seungmin, sulky hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanghyunjin03/pseuds/mintchocthusiast
Summary: Hyunjin tries to cook for their second anniversary but fails miserably. Seungmin comes home to a completely messy kitchen and to a totally-upset-and-crybaby Hyunjin crouching on the floor, hugging his knees. Seungmin has to give his all to make Hyunjin feels better.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 173





	Disastrous Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooo!
> 
> The seungjin fic I posted previously for the first time got so much love that it made me want to cry. Thank you so much for the love *-* I worked on this short fic while working on another one hehe so I hope y'all can enjoy.
> 
> PS: English is my second language so excuse me for any mistake~

It is their second year anniversary. Hyunjin wants to cook something for Seungmin on this special day. Ever since they moved in together in the small yet spacious apartment, Seungmin has been the one who does the cooking, while he’s in charge in other house chores. Although he does help the younger from time to time, doing the little things like cutting the onions or washing the vegetables, he wants to do something special for their second anniversary, more specifically; he wants to cook something for Seungmin, attempting to surprise the younger as well.

Hyunjin gets off early from work to go for some groceries shopping. He plans on making a few simple dishes and perhaps some dessert. He is already excited thinking about it, smiling brightly along the way. With light steps, he carries the groceries in his hands and heads home. Reaching their home, Hyunjin places everything he bought on the kitchen counter. He goes to change his clothes before getting ready to cook. It takes him fifteen minutes to sort out everything accordingly. Smiling to himself, he stretches a bit before starting to move around. Hyunjin starts off with preparing the ingredients bits by bits. As the hours pass by, he already begins cooking, but things don’t really go his way. At all.

Everything becomes _chaos_.

The chicken he was supposed to grill lightly has burned completely. The noodle he tried to drain the water out from has fallen into the kitchen sink; he couldn’t save any of them because the noodle just came out from hot boiling water. The carbonara sauce he made is too thin and tasteless.

Hyunjin begins to feel tears pricked his eyes at the sight of the terribly messy kitchen. _You’re useless_ , he thought to himself, chewing his lips nervously. Blinking his eyes rapidly to contain the tears, he continues to stir the last surviving dish slowly, careful not to burn them. He wipes away the sweats are dripping down from his temple using the hem of his sleeve. He turns his head to glance at the clock hanging on the wall; it shows seven-ten minutes. Hyunjin’s breathe hitches, realizing it is almost dinner time. Seungmin should be home any time now. Feeling himself panicking, he frantically turns, wanting to head for the sink, completely unaware that he slightly brushes the pan’s handle. Two steps ahead, he hears a loud _pang_ hitting the floor. His body jerks as he gasps in shock, eye wide. He swiftly turns to see his last surviving dish has completely dropped on the floor, spilling all over. He sucks in a sharp breathe, mouth gapes, feeling his heart shatters into pieces at the sight. Before he knows it, Hyunjin is already on the floor. His legs have given him away. He is tired. He no longer has energy to do anything at this point. The tears welled up in his eyes finally roll down his cheeks. 

“I’m useless,” he mutters, voice cracking. He pulls his knees up and hugs them. He takes one last look on the disaster he has caused to the kitchen before burying his face onto his knees, sobbing quietly.

“I’m useless.”

~***~

Casting a glance at the mini digital clock on his desk; it’s almost seven, Seungmin quickly finishes up the last bit of his work. When he finally clicks ‘send’, he lets out a sigh of relief, leaning his back against the chair and stretching a bit. Without wasting any time, he shuts his laptop, starting to pack his stuff and arranging everything on his desk neatly. A head pops in from his left, his colleague is looking at him with an amused expression.

“Leaving already?” his colleague asks, raising an eyebrow. Without turning, Seungmin nods twice, solely focusing on keeping his stuff.

“Yeah, Jisung. Important day,” he replies, short. Checking his desk for the last time, he gets up and picks up his suitcase. “See you next week.” Seungmin flashes a small smile.

“See you. Have fun tonight.” Jisung grins and waves his hands excitedly. Seungmin only shakes his head at how energetic his colleague is even after they spend hours of working. He shakes the thought off and heads out of the office.

Seungmin needs to stop by two important places before heading home. Standing in front of his favorite bakery, he pulls the door opened and steps inside, walking straight to the counter. “Oh hey Seungmin,” the only worker at the counter greets him cheerfully, waving his hand.

“Hey Chan,” Seungmin replies with a smile. “Is my order ready?”

“Oh my goodness,” Chan immediately gasps, covering his mouth with both hands. His eyes widen, mouth gapes. Seungmin squints his eyes and watches him silently, not amused. He shakes his head, rolling his eyes.

“You seriously need to polish your acting skill. It’s terrible.”

Chan lets out a nervous laugh at the remarks, scratching his head in embarrassment. “Really?”

Seungmin nods without a hitch, innocently blinking his eyes. Chan can only laugh.

“Wait. I’ll get your cake.”

Chan disappears for a moment and returns with a medium-sized box in his hands. He carefully hands the box to Seungmin. “Hope you two will like it. Made only from the best quality,” Chan tells energetically with a bright smile and a thumb up.

Seungmin chuckles. “Hyunjin will love it for sure. Thank you, Chan. See you.”

“Have fun tonight!”

Seungmin stops by a flower shop next and purchases a bouquet of white baby’s breath. Out of all flowers, Hyunjin loves baby’s breath the most. It’s still beautiful when the flower dries up, he said. He makes his way to their home quickly after that. Entering the password to their house, Seungmin opens the door. His eyebrows rise, finding the house in the dark with only the door’s area is lighted up as he steps inside, closing the door. He tilts his head in confusion when he notices Hyunjin’s pair of shoes on the floor. He wonders for a moment why Hyunjin doesn’t put the light on and stay in the dark.

“Jinnie?” he calls, slipping his shoes off. He goes to switch on the light and places the cake and flower he bought on the dining table. He heads to their bedroom and finds no one, making him even more confused.

“Jinnie,” Seungmin calls out, again, voice louder this time. Seungmin starts to feel uneasy with the deafening silence as his heart begins to pound at the thought of something has happened to the older. He nervously reaches for his smart phone and begins to dial Hyunjin’s number. After the first two beeps, he hears a faint sound of Hyunjin’s ringtone. Quickly, he makes his way out of the room and tries to find the source of it. The ringtone sounds leads him to the kitchen.

“What the-”

Seungmin gasps, eyes wide and his jaw instantly drops. He is totally shocked at the sight before his eyes that he almost drops his phone from his grip. His smell sensory is gradually hit with burning smell all of sudden. He takes a while to process things that happened to their kitchen. His thought is snapped back to reality when he hears a soft sob, coming from somewhere in the kitchen. He slowly takes a step forward into the area to find Hyunjin is crouching on the floor, hugging his knees.

“Oh Jinnie…,” Seungmin hurriedly rushes to Hyunjin’s side, drops on the floor and pulls the older into his embrace. Hyunjin’s sobbing gets louder upon the touch. “Jinnie, what happened?” he rubs Hyunjin’s back softly in circle as he surveys around the kitchen.

Their kitchen is…… _terribly_ messy.

It hits him when Seungmin realizes Hyunjin had attempted to cook despite having _almost_ zero knowledge about cooking. Seungmin’s lips immediately curl into a fond smile at the thought.

“How adorable.”

He waits for Hyunjin to calm down a bit, continuing to rub his back in circle softly. Hyunjin raises his head after a while, meeting Seungmin’s worried eyes. The redness in his eyes tells Seungmin that Hyunjin has been crying for a while now.

“I’m….trying….to cook……but it’s……not…..working,” Hyunjin says in between sobbing. Seungmin chuckles. He finds it endearing that Hyunjin still wanted to talk despite have yet finished bawling his eyes out.

“Come in here, big baby,” Seungmin speaks in soft voice, pulling Hyunjin onto his lap. Hyunjin doesn’t say anything and complies, burying his head onto Seungmin’s chest and having his arms wrapped around the younger’s waist once he’s on the latter’s lap. Seungmin carefully wraps his arms around the older’s body. They stay in the position for a while until Seungmin is sure Hyunjin has stopped crying.

“I really appreciate your effort, but why were you suddenly making all these? I don’t doubt your effort, of course, I just want to know,” Seungmin carefully expresses, softly caressing Hyunjin’s fluffy hair. Hyunjin pouts, drawing a pattern on Seungmin’s chest with his finger. He is basically still in the younger’s arms.

“You have always taken care of my meals. I guess I’m just trying to return the favor…”

Seungmin tries not to melt at how considerate and adorable Hyunjin’s thought is. “Jinnie, look at me.”

Hyunjin slowly looks up, blinking his eyes several times sulkily.

“I do all of those because I love you. No less. I know you always want to help but it’s me not letting you to. You’re clumsy after all.” Seungmin giggles. Hyunjin whines at the last remark but he doesn’t say anything about it. “We’ll cook together next time, yeah?” Seungmin persuades, gazing at Hyunjin like the latter is his whole universe. Hyunjin is indeed his whole universe.

“Promise?” Hyunjin asks in tiny voice, eyes glistening. Seungmin grins fondly and nods twice.

“Promise.”

Hyunjin’s lips gradually turns up into an excited smile, making Seungmin’s stomach swarm with raging butterflies. Hyunjin’s smile always does something to him, to his heart.

"Baby, you feel better now?" Seungmin asks, softly running his hand through Hyunjin's hair. The older quickly shakes his head, nuzzling his face against Seungmin's shoulder and hugging him tight. Seungmin’s lips curl into a grin, knowing the older's sulkiness is merely a pretense to get his attention. He does nothing else but plays along. He loves giving attention to Hyunjin anyway and Hyunjin deserves every attention from him. "Want me to sing?" Seungmin feels Hyunjin nod on his shoulder. He counts the beat in his head and starts singing.

 _Remember the first day we met  
A shy smile and the sunlight falling  
I_ _knew,_ _just by looking_ _into your eyes  
That we're one  
That we're_ _one  
That you're me_

As he softly sings, he pats Hyunjin's back lightly as if he's trying to make a baby falls asleep, swaying their bodies slowly to the rhythm.

_Whenever you smile, whenever it's hard for you  
I'll always protect you  
For you  
I can go against time  
So I can appear in front of you  
I believe, I believe  
Even if the world changes  
Can you promise that we won't change?_

When he finishes the song, they stay still and quiet for a while, savouring the moment. The only sounds that present are their breaths and heartbeats.

"I miss you," Hyunjin mutters in low voice, tightening his grip around the younger’s waist. Seungmin smiles sweetly and whispers, "I miss you too."

Nuzzling his nose on Seungmin's jacket, Hyunjin inhales the scent on it. He closes his eyes. Seungmin smells like fruits and lavender. There is a bit of smoky smell but Seungmin’s scent is stronger. "You still smell good."

"And you smell like burning kitchen," Seungmin teases, bursting into a hearty laugh. Hyunjin immediately whines, lips gradually jut out, pouting, resting his chin on Seungmin's shoulder. Hyunjin leans back after a while, meeting Seungmin’s brown eyes. He gazes at the latter affectionately.

"Minnie, can I get kisses?" he asks in tiny voice with pouty lips. Seungmin tilts his head slightly, raising an eyebrow.

"Not a kiss, but kisses?" he asks questioningly, blinking his eyes. Hyunjin almost shyly nods, averting his gaze. Seungmin chuckles, tapping Hyunjin's nose lightly. "How adorable." Seungmin reaches his hands up and cups Hyunjin's face, closing their gap.

"You're precious." he mutters, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"You're adored." He kisses Hyunjin's nose next.

"You're loved." His lips go for both cheeks.

He halts, gazing softly into Hyunjin's sparkly eyes. He smiles.

"You're mine."

Seungmin leans in and presses his lips against Hyunjin's soft one. Hyunjin instinctively closes his eyes, kissing him back and wrapping his arms around the younger's neck. They pull away after feeling like infinity, catching their breaths. Hyunjin’s lips curl into a bright smile, eyes crinkling into crescents and Seungmin’s stomach never fails to knot at the pretty sight.

“Let’s clean up, order some yummy food and cuddle all night. We can watch your favorite movie if you want. We can also, you know, make out all night if you’d like,” Seungmin whispers seductively at the last sentence, smirking as his arm snakes around Hyunjin’s waist. He earns a light slap on his chest for that, finding Hyunjin’s cheeks already turn dark crimson red. “Sneaky.”

“Kim Seungmin.”

“Yeah?”

“Happy second anniversary.”

**Author's Note:**

> You made it till the end, yay! Thank you for reading! Hope you've enjoyed. I'll really appreciate if you can leave feedback!~ (the song's lyrics is from Stray Kids's Neverending Story. anyway stream Levanter, everyone!!)


End file.
